


Growing Old

by Peggys_Carter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Carter/pseuds/Peggys_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Old

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, hapoy birthday to Steve, happy birthday to you," the Avengers sang as Peggy walked in, carrying a cake that was covered in candles. Everyone clapped as Steve blew out the candles, revealing the decoration that had been hidden by the tiny flames.

"It was Nat's idea," Peggy told him when he saw the words "YOU'RE OLD" written on the cake. "So were all the candles."

"We tried getting 98 candles on it but we could only fit 69," Natasha said.

"At least we can light the candles now," Bucky said, "blowing out candles and all the smoke used to be too much for Stevie's lungs to handle."

"Well next year we need a bigger cake for all 99 candles," Natasha said, still upset that they hadn't been able to get 98 candles on the cake.

Once the cake had been cut and distributed, the Avengers dispersed around the living room to enjoy cake and some of Tony's expensive wine. Outside Tony was already setting off fire works and Peggy found Steve standing on the balcony watching the show.

"Did you have a good birthday?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Steve smiled, "I thought my birthday after I found you would be the best, but they keep getting better," he said.

"Did you see the family potrait your daughter drew for you?" She asked.

"I did. She's going to be quite the artist when she grows up. I'm going to have to ask her to draw another portrait when the baby comes along," Steve said, laying a hand on Peggy's swollen abdomen.

"Babies," Peggy corrected.

Steve grinned, "it still feels so surreal that we're having twins. We're going to have three daughters Peg. I never thought I'd ever be lucky enough to even have one."

Peggy was about to respond when she was interrupted by her daughter, Darby, wrapping her arms around her legs, "mommy, the noises scare me," she said.

"Come here, munchkin," Steve said, picking up his three year old daughter, "do you see those lights over there? That's what is making all this noise."

"I don't wike it," the little girl said, covering her ears.

"They can't hurt you, darling," Peggy said as she stoked Darby's hair.

"Are the babies scared?" She asked her mother.

"I don't think so," Peggy replied.

"Then I won't be scared either," Darby said, uncovering her ears.

"That's my brave girl," Steve said, giving Darby a kiss. "Darby, your mother and I were wondering if you would like to name your sisters," Steve asked.

The three year old clapped her hands in excitement over being given the task of naming her new twin sisters, "Brianna and Chrisi," she said.

Steve and Peggy laughed, Brianna and Chrisi were Darby's favourite characters in her favourite show, Talking Timbits, "those are very good names," Steve said.

Darby smiled, "happy birthday, daddy," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, baby," he said, squeezing her right and reaching an arm out to bring Peggy in for a family hug. "I love you both very much," he said, giving them each a kiss.

A second later Bucky and Natasha joined them on the balcony, "Tony just texted saying they're about to start the finale," Bucky told them, "everyone else will be out in a moment to watch it."

One by one the Avengers joined the family out on the balcony and they all stood together as Tony set off a string of red, white, and blue fire works, ending it with a big one in the shape of Steve's shield.

**Author's Note:**

> I know not all the characters in the tags were mentioned by name but they were all there. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
